


Obsession

by fansbyproducts (sisaat)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil's Voice, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/fansbyproducts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos doesn't have time for Cecil's obsession. He got important science to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Carlos observes the waveforms on the monitors. They're like nothing he's ever seen. Almost like a cursive version of the usual waveforms. More elegant, more flowery, yet so much harder to make sense of. Carlos catalogs them, charts them, takes detailed notes. These are important. They need to be studied. Understood. They are one of Night Vale's most scientifically fascinating oddities and Carlos is there to unravel it. Carlos the Scientist. Not how he's used to being addressed, but he likes it. It's simple. It's him.

 

“And here he goes again,” one of his fellow scientists, Nicole the Geologist, says.

 

Carlos lifts his head to see what this is about. His coworkers are looking at the radio, some shaking their head, some smiling, some snickering. Carlos focuses on Cecil's voice rather than letting it wash over him in a soothing murmur that is so good at blocking out the buzzing and beeping of machinery and the various other small noises that make concentrating on his work impossible. Cecil, unsurprisingly, is talking about his hair. More specifically, he's updating the community on the state of its regrowth.

 

“He really seems to like you a lot,” Zachary the Paleobiologist says. “Maybe you should try to get to know him better.”

 

"He's obsessed, Zachary. I don't have time to deal with that. There's science to be done."

 

He returns to his analysis of Cecil's previous broadcasts. His screen displays a particularly intricate series of waves. A little annotation tells him this is Cecil saying his name. It's quite beautiful. Carlos wonders how it would look like as a tattoo.


End file.
